


Freebatch Hell in Progress

by hannahrieu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Benedict, Implied Consent, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahrieu/pseuds/hannahrieu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin visits Ben in his trailer with a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Trailer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BanimalQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanimalQ/gifts).



> Consent implied.

It was freezing, per usual when shooting Sherlock outdoors. Ben made his way across the street to his trailer, relieved he had a few moments to relax before his next scene.

The trailer was warm and cozy. He took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. _I can’t wait to cut this off_ , he thought. He checked his phone, pleased to find that Sophie had sent him a video. He hit play, and his son wobbled across the floor and shouted “Daddy!” the closer he got to the camera. Ben smiled.

A succession of knocks from outside made him pause the video. He threw open the trailer door.

“Can I come in?”

Martin stood at the bottom of the stairs dressed in his ridiculous army green parka. He looked grumpy. But then again, Martin nearly always looked grumpy.

“I’ve got makeup in 20,” replied Ben.

Martin gave him a slight smile and replied rudely, “I don’t care.”

The two men stared at each other for a moment, until Ben stood aside and let Martin in the door.

“Sophie sent me a video of the baby,” said Ben, as Martin removed his coat and threw it on the couch.

“How lovely,” he replied, obviously not interested. He turned and slipped his hands around Ben’s waist.

“Come here,” he growled.

Ben knew better than to object. He let the smaller man gather him close, their bodies pressing together as Martin snaked a hand up behind his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

A thumb brushed a nipple through his shirt on it’s way down to grabbing a handful of his ample behind. Martin groaned into Ben’s mouth as palm curled around Ben’s arse, squeezing and massaging.

Ben pulled back from the kiss and pleaded softly, “I really can’t do this right now.”

Martin laughed softly. “Yeah?” He pushed the jacket off of Ben’s shoulders and plucked at buttons as he opened his shirt. He licked at his auburn chest hairs with a pink, wet tongue. “How ‘bout we make time?”

Ben’s breath quickened as Martin softly kissed his pale chest. He undid the actor’s trousers with one hand and slipped his fingers into the cleft of his behind. He stroked him with intent, his forefinger dancing over his tight, hot center.

Benedict moaned and then backed away. His face and chest were flushed bright pink and he was breathing heavily. Martin stared at him with lustful eyes as he removed his own shirt, throwing it on the couch.

“Too late now,” he said, taking hold of Ben’s large hand and placing it on the massive bulge in his pants. “This comes first,” he said, as his lips curled up into a smirk.

Ben’s chest rose up and down quickly as he felt Martin’s huge cock in his palm. They both knew he couldn’t resist. He was on his skinny knees within seconds, unbuckling the bespoke trousers and pulling them off the older man’s short legs.

He held the huge, hard cock in his hands, stroking his lips with the tip until he tasted it. Martin watched him play with his sex with lustful, hooded eyes.

“Be a good boy and swallow it now,” he whispered.

Ben looked up at him innocently and took the entire length into his mouth. He continued to press until his full lips rested on Martin’s hairy bollocks. His beautiful crystal eyes began to water, tears dripping down his alabaster cheeks as he fought the need to choke.

Martin ran his fingers through his curls. “Good boy,” he said.

Ben pulled off, gagging and coughing. He immediately went in for more.

He sucked him with such enthusiasm that Martin had to hang on to the bulkhead above him to keep from falling over. The sounds of the trailer were filled with nothing but smacks of wet lips, sweet suckling and occasional moans.

There was a knock at the door.

“Mr. Cumberbatch, ten minutes!” said the voice.

Ben pulled his lips off of Martin’s with a loud pop. “Cheers!” he yelled back. He glanced up at Martin, who was licking his lips.

“Pants off,” he commanded. “Turn around.”

Ben did as he was told. Thick, slicked fingers were inside him within moments, gently stretching him. Ben moaned.

“That’s right,” whispered Martin. “I’ll take good care of you. Open up for me a little more…” His fingers fought the resistance of Ben’s sweet little hole one tiny movement at a time. Martin reached around and took Ben’s slender, leaking cock into his palm and gave it a tug. Ben moaned again.

“There we are,” Martin said softly, pulling his fingers out and lining up his cock.

He pushed in slowly. Ben’s thighs trembled as he was pushed against the wall. His palms supported him as he pushed back against Martin’s invasion.

“It’s too big, I’m not ready,” he pleaded, his large palms forming fists and beating against the trailer.

“You say that every time,” hissed Martin, snapping his hips and burying himself inside the bigger man.

Ben sobbed as his arse was abused over and over by the smaller, sturdier man’s thrusts. Martin held on to a broad, pale shoulder as he fucked him hard against the wall, not stopping until he spent his entire load into Ben’s pink, jiggling arse.

He pulled out, placing his fingers up against the fluttering hole. He reached over and pulled something from his trouser pocket.

Ben felt something cold invade his body. He jerked, but Martin held him in place.

“What the bloody hell, Martin?” he cried.

Martin pushed the object further inside of him until he was satisfied it was secure, then let Ben go. He stepped back to admire it.

Ben reached back and felt his arse. He glared at Martin.

“No,” he said, shaking his head.

“Yes,” answered Martin with a smirk. “You’ll leave it in until tonight.”

“Tonight?!” shouted Benedict. “I have to film in 5 minutes!”

“Yes, you do.” Martin laughed as he dressed himself. “I’ll see you at the pub.”

He stopped on his way out and picked up Ben’s phone, hitting play on the video. He smiled genuinely as he watched it, and said,

“They grow up fast, don’t they?”

He left and shut the trailer door behind him.

Ben, dumbfounded, watched him leave, his chest still heaving, cock half-hard, a tiny streak of come dribbling down his leg.

  
-to be continued-

 

 

 


	2. The Pub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pub

 

Filming wrapped around 10pm. Ben was sweating profusely by the time he made it to the pub. He walked in and greeted Sophie with a hurried kiss on the cheek. She scrunched her face and pulled away.

“Ben, love! How are you?” gushed sweet Amanda. She leaned over and kissed him warmly on the cheek. “Sit down! We've already ordered.”

Sophie flipped her hair.

“Where’s Martin?” Ben inquired.

The waitress delivered their drinks. He took a huge gulp of a pisco sour and shrugged out of his coat.

Amanda’s smile widened as she glanced past Ben.

“Speak of the devil!” she exclaimed.

Martin walked up and kissed his wife cozily on her rosy cheek. “Hello, love,” he said softly. Nodding his head. “Sophie.”

Sophie glared at him in response.

“Martin,” said Ben through clenched teeth. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of his temple.

Martin smiled deviously.

“Sugarnut,” he replied.

Martin’s gaze didn't leave Ben’s. He slowly reached forward and picked up the younger man’s drink.

He gulped down the rest of the pisco sour and sighed happily as he placed the tumbler back on the table.

“Amanda, Ben and I will be right back,” he said.

Amanda’s eyebrows furrowed slightly.

“But you've only just arrived,” she said.

Martin smiled. “It won't take long, promise.” He leaned forward and gave her another kiss on the cheek. She smiled and kissed him back.

Ben reached over to kiss Sophie but she had already managed to crawl under the table in anticipation of his touch.

The older man led the way to the back of the pub, the younger following closely, urgently behind. Martin opened the bathroom door and checked to make sure no one was inside.

He locked the door and turned to Ben.

"Now then," he said, removing his jacket. "Where were we?"

He hung his bespoke blazer on the back of the door. He slowly and carefully rolled his sleeves up to his elbow. Ben watched him in agony, pouting and pacing quietly along the tiled floor.

Martin squared off and looked him in the eye.

“Trousers off,” he said. “Then up and on.” He patted at the tiny counter next to the sink.

Ben pulled down his trousers along with his pants and shoes and hopped up on the granite slab. Martin man-handled his naked frame up onto the narrow wedge and pressed his back against the mirror.

Ben shivered, the cold from the glass seeping through his thin sweat-soaked shirt.

“Unbutton those for me,” said Martin, licking his lips and nodding at the shirt.

Ben did as he was told. The older man opened the younger man’s shirt but didn't remove it. His palm stroked the white flesh up and down.

“Martin,” Ben whispered, squirming under the strokes. “Please,” he begged.

Martin leaned in and kissed him.

“It's alright,” he murmured, his kiss lingering on Ben’s smooth, trembling lips. “I'm going to take good care of you.”

Martin reached down and felt the plug still firmly in place. His pink lips smirked at the expressions flickering on Ben's face while he took his time removing it.

“So sensitive,” he whispered teasingly.

He dipped his fingers into the wet, gaping center. Ben hummed in response.

Martin didn't bother with a condom as he unzipped his trousers and pulled out his hard cock. He slung one of Ben’s long, elegant legs up over his shoulder.

He pressed his chapped lips against the long, exposed throat directly in front of him, his warm tongue seeking out a pulse under the blunt jaw.

One arm snaked around Ben’s slender waist as the other helped guide his throbbing prick oh so slowly into Ben's slicked center.

Ben’s mouth opened wide with a silent yelp of exquisite pleasure and feigned surprise. He finally produced an actual noise in a forced exhale. His fingers fluttered over Martin's shoulders as he bit his full lower lip.

Martin nuzzled his temple.

“Look at me,” he commanded. “Don't you dare look away.”

Ben's eyes clicked up to Martin’s. His free leg clamored against the side of the wall, his socked foot seeking support. His toes slipped against the slick tile.

“B-but you're so big,” he whispered desperately. “I can't take all of you,” he whimpered.

Martin ignored him and kept his eyes locked on his partner’s as he snapped and circled his hips over and over again in lazy, teasing movements. He placed a hand on Ben's inner thigh and spread him wide, pinning his left leg against the tiled wall.

Both men groaned in unison as Ben did his best to present his splotchy pink arse to Martin. Martin’s thrusts became hard and fast, skin slapping against skin as he nipped and sucked kisses over lush, eager lips.

Ben suddenly became very aware that he was unable to properly catch his breath. The more he tried to take in oxygen the more his lungs seemed to collapse. Reaching up, he gripped Martin’s shirt so violently he heard the fabric rip. The thrusts that at first had brought him pleasure had become like sand rubbing inside of him.

Seconds later, he felt Martin pull out. He knew he was being lifted from the counter but couldn't do much to help. His vision had become tunnel-like and his thoughts were fuzzy.

The shorter, sturdier man held him tight against his clothed chest.

“Ben,” he whispered.

Ben moaned and leaned into him. He buried his face in his neck.

“I didn't say it,” he croaked.

“I know,” Martin responded tenderly. His hand glided up his neck, his fingers threading through sweaty curls at the nape. “Breath with me. In, out…”

Ben did as instructed.

“But you do remember it?” Martin gently inquired.

“Yes.”

“Alright then.” Martin slid three fingers down into the cleft of his partner’s pale behind and massaged his center. Again his arm slide around Ben’s slender waist and held on protectively.

“You've been so good today,” Martin said hotly in Ben's ear. “My good boy deserve a reward.”

Ben’s eyes grew wide. “A reward?”he whispered.

"Oh yes," murmured Martin. He thumbed a sensitive nipple.

Ben squirmed, naked and shivering, against Martin’s still-clothed body.

Martin fisted a pile of paper towels and dropped them to the floor. He knelt down in front of a gobsmacked Ben. Blunt fingers dug into a fine white hip as the other played with the smooth area between his trembling thighs. Hot breath puffed directly onto his groan, stirring to life the small, flaccid prick.

“Oh God, are you -!” whined Ben.

Martin hummed and for ages, licked him like a lollipop.

Then he sucked him down his throat like a two-bit whore.

Over and over his flaxen head bobbed against Ben's pelvis. The tips of his lips more than once grazed his bollocks.

Martin kept his eyes open and looking up at his boy. He watched Ben’s entire chest, neck and face turn bright pink. So he pushed three fingers up his arse and fucked him roughly, all the while swirling his tongue around and around the head of his cock.

Ben came hard, shaking and clawing at his own chest, a hand fisted in his own curls as he writhed against the wall.

Martin swallowed him down and licked him clean. He stood up and held the trembling man while kissing him messily, knowing full-well Ben could taste himself on his tongue.

Ben reached forward in a weak attempt to stroke Martin’s rigid erection.

“Did I tell you you could touch my prick?” he reprimanded.

Ben shook his head, his eyes not moving from Martin’s hard cock bobbing freely out of the fly of his trousers.

“Turn around,” he commanded. “Find something to hold on to.”

Ben leaned over the counter and rested his palms on the hot and cold handles on either side of the faucet.

Martin tapped Ben’s stockinged feet with his designer shoes, prompting him to spread his legs wide. He then slid his arm around the younger man’s hips and tipped his bare, pink arse high into the air.

Martin watched Ben’s expression in the mirror turn from pain to pleasure as he pushed inside of him for the second time. This time, Martin was slow and deliberate. His thrusts were purposeful, firm, steady.

Ben’s mouth opened as his eyes snapped shut. His fingers turned white from gripping the sink handles. He let out a tiny whimper as Martin brushed along that sweet, sensitive spot inside of him.

That whimper went straight to Martin’s cock. He thrusted hard once, twice, thrice...and then came hard and long, a low rumble emanating deep from within his chest.

He collasped on top of Ben’s back, sweaty and out of breath.

There was a lousy knock on the door.

“Come on, mate! Open up!”

Martin took a deep breath and answered:

“Just a minute!”

He carefully removed his prick from inside Ben’s body, wiped his cock with a paper towel and shoved it back into his trousers. He picked up Ben’s clothes and shoes and shoved them into his arms while simultaneously guiding him into one of the stalls so he could dress.

“See you outside, Sugarnut.”

  
\------------

10 minutes earlier - just as John and Ben have left for the bathroom

Once Ben had left, Sophie crawled back up from under the table.

“What are they doing?”she asked.

“Probably fucking,” answered Amanda nonchalantly. She took a sip of her drink.

Sophie’s eyes narrowed.

“I’m serious.”

“So am I.”

“And you let your husband behave this way?”

Amanda snorted.

“Well, we’re not married,” said Amanda. “And yes, Martin and Ben have a little role play going on only while they film. Been that way since the pilot. It’s harmless.”

Amanda then winked at Sophie and grinned.

“Interested?”

Sophie stared silently at Amanda for a good long while.

And for the first time in her life, genuinely smiled at another human being.

“What did you have in mind?”

“Oh, you’ll find out soon enough,” said Amanda, with a twinkle in her beautiful blue eyes.

  
The End


End file.
